


Going Up, Doctor?

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Going Up, Doctor?

[ ](http://imgur.com/1JKxNEv)


End file.
